Lemon Jade
Lemon Jade is the fusion of two Homeworld Jades. She and her components, made her debut in "Together Alone". They appear at "Pink Diamond's" Era 3 Ball. They fuse after they see Stevonnie, Garnet, and Opal form, and they are subsequently poofed by Yellow Diamond. Appearance Unfused The Jade component Gem shown on the left (with the right cheek gem) has a greenish-yellow hue. Her hair is styled in two upward spikes. She wears a floor-length dark yellow dress with light green shoulder pads and a Yellow Diamond insignia in the shape of the triangle located on her chest. Her gemstone is located on her right cheek. The Jade component Gem shown on the right (with the left cheek gem) has a minty-green hue. She wears her hair in a downward bob cut. She wears a green floor-length dress with dark green stripes along with a minty green shawl with a Blue Diamond insignia on the front. She also wears a pair of wrist-length gloves. Her gemstone is located on her left cheek. Fused Their fusion has a light green hue and is (like any other fusion) larger than the sum of her parts. She looks similar to her components except she has four arms that meet together at her fore-arms, six fingers in each hand and four eyes. Her hair is light green and is styled into spikes on top and is messy on the bottom. She also has a gap in between her teeth. She wears a green dress with puffy sleeves and dark green stripes located on the skirt part. Along with that, she wears a dark green shawl with Yellow and Blue Diamond insignias located on the trim. She also wears a pair of dark yellow boots with blue rings located on the ankles. Her gemstones are located on both of her cheeks. Personality Unfused Their personalities are currently unknown. However, according to their mannerisms, the one on the left (with the right cheek gem) is shown to act more casual and flowy, while the one shown on the right (with the left cheek gem) acts more mature and sensitive. Fused Lemon Jade appears to have a very cheerful personality. She also appears to be very brave, as she doesn't seem to hesitate to reveal her relationship in front of the Diamonds in order to stand by Stevonnie. History "Together Alone" Both of them are in attendance at "Pink Diamond's" (Steven's) Era 3 Ball. After the Gems reveal themselves and fuse, they fuse as well, expressing their joy that there are other fusions like them. Their moment is short-lived, however, as Yellow Diamond poofs them moments later. Abilities They possess standard Gem abilities and traits. The abilities available to their fused form is currently unknown. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Microcline. Relationships They appear to have a very strong relationship with each other. Trivia * Jade is voiced by Aparna Nancherla, who also voices Nephrite. ** Nephrites are considered a type of jade in real life. * While her name is not mentioned onscreen, it was revealed in the credits of "Together Alone" that Aparna Nancherla voiced characters known as "Jades". * Their fusion is the first fusion shown to have extra fingers (having six on each hand, while her fusees have five). * In error, the blue-green component's appearance is briefly different. In the scene where she's fused, the blue-green component's hair is much lighter and her gemstone is erroneously on her chest instead of left cheek. ** For the rest of the episode (e.g. when the Diamonds enter the ball), her appearance is corrected and her gemstone is in the correct location. When fused, her gemstone is in the correct location as well. Gemology Gemstone Information * Jade is said to bless whatever it touches, serving mankind across the globe for nearly 6,000 years. * Jade is most valued for its metaphysical properties. It is the ultimate "Dream Stone," revered in ancient cultures, as well as today, to access the spiritual world, gain insight into ritualistic knowledge, encourage creativity, and dream-solve. * It is cherished as a protective talisman, assuring long life and peaceful death, and is considered a powerful healing stone. * An amulet of good luck and friendship, Jade signifies wisdom gathered in tranquility, dispelling the negative and encouraging one to see oneself as they really are. * In scientific terms, Jade is the name shared by two distinctly different minerals - Nephrite, a calcium magnesium silicate, and Jadeite, a sodium aluminum silicate. ** Though they have different compositions, hardnesses, densities, and crystal structures, both are exceptionally tough stones, similar in appearance, and equally valuable in metaphysical properties. Gemstones Unfused Fused Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Double Fusions